Playmate
by mimiru-12
Summary: When this playtime ends, what will happen to them? [ 50 sentences challenge. Judal. Aladdin. Disclaimer. Warning: hints of shonen ai. unbeta'd ]


_#01 – Ring_

In the heat of their little playtime, Judal sees the "magi" surrounded in a ring of white light; it is a gentle glow, but for some reason, it is painful for him to look at it.

_#02 – Hero _

Despite what Ugo-kun told him in the Holy Palace, Aladdin thinks he is far from being the savior of the world as he watches Judal cry out in agony.

_#03 - Memory_

They are small shards of his broken childhood - the smiling faces of a mother and a father, a peaceful village, a ticklish warmth - but these things remind him that he lost to the fourth magi.

_#04 - Box_

When they meet again, it is as if Aladdin had opened a Pandora's Box; Judal is unforgiving and cruel, and he no longer wishes to play but to battle.

_#05 – Run_

Before his little legs could even move, a harsh hand grabs him by the wrist, pulling him up. Aladdin notices that the other magi is grinning.

_#06 – Hurricane_

When the Aladdin looks up to watch him with stormy blue eyes, Judal's grin falters.

_#07 – Wings_

"Aah. I don't feel like killing you anymore. Instead I'll just clip off your little wings and send you off to Kou empire. Let's play a lot there, hmm?"

_#08 – Cold_

The magoi restraints around his hands and ankles are heavy and cumbersome but they are nothing compared to the emptiness of his luxurious prison.

_#09 – Red _

Judal always visits when the sun dyes the sky orange, his eyes a piercing red as he pulls on the chains of his restraints.

_#10 – Drink_

As Aladdin slowly drinks in the atmosphere of the palace, Judal gleefully waits to see if the pure white of the boy's Rukh will change like his.

_#11 – Midnight_

When the next full moon rises, Judal goes to check on the boy because waiting has never been his strong point, but the Rukh floating around the sleeping boy is still irritatingly uncorrupt, a stark contrast to his midnight ones.

_#12 – Temptation_

The temptation to break out of this palace is strong, but the thought of endangering his friends leave him dry-mouthed and jittery; he wishes desperately that he has a friend here.

#13 – _View_

The room servants who take small pity on Aladdin gives him treats – little things like peaches and apples – but the sight of Aladdin's smiling face aggravates Judal, and he punches the servants across their face as he walks past them in the hall.

#14 – _Music_

When Aladdin finishes playing the flute his friend once resided in, he finds a bored Judal sprawled out on the top of the mattress, and when he comments that he plays like crap, Aladdin asks why he stayed to listen.

#15 – _Silk_

When the Emperor summons Aladdin to the banquet, he is bathed and dressed in pretty silky robes, but he is horrified to learn that they once belonged to Judal.

#16 – _Cover_

The black rukh in the banquet hall is suffocating, Aladdin almost gags, but a cold hand covers his eyes before the corruption overtakes him.

#17 – _Promise_

"Not yet, Chibi." Judal chuckles behind him, "I still haven't had my fun."

_#18 – Dream_

It's almost dream-like, the food, the dancers, and the laughter, but dreams aren't real, Aladdin reminds himself as he glance at the yawning Oracle beside him.

#19 – _Candle_

When the crowd dissolves and the candles dim, Judal doesn't forget to give Aladdin a smug grin before leaving – Aladdin hates to admit it, but the other magi had helped him.

#20 – _Talent_

Aladdin quickly learns that Judal has a talent for making him baffled and angry, and of course, Judal does not waste his talents.

#21 – _Silence_

There are rare moments of silence between them, not filled by taunts or shouts, and they just gaze at the evening sky.

#22 – _Journey_

Aladdin dreams of wonderful places, of precious friends, of adventures, but when he tries to run toward them, Judal appears and yanks him by his braid.

#23 – _Fire_

Judal thinks Aladdin is just like his element: warm, inviting yet dangerous all the same; even with this knowledge, he still reaches out.

#24 – _Strength_

Aladdin thinks Judal is like a lost child, he has lost his fated path and wonders around aimlessly, alone.

#25 – _Mask_

Sometimes their masks slip and reveal Aladdin, a boy who simply wants to find affection in the world, and Judal, a youth who can't grasp his reason for living.

#26 – _Ice_

"The ice is melting," Aladdin says absent-mindedly as he and Judal watch the winter end.

#27 – _Fall_

Aladdin laughs as he falls down on the pile of fresh leaves, and Judal is surprised to discover that the sound doesn't irritate him as it should.

#28 – _Forgotten_

He forgets the reason why he keeps Chibi around and becomes too immersed their little games.

#29 – _Dance_

Due to Judal's strong "insistence," they play tag in the pouring rain, but as they dance around the mud puddles for hours, the rain becomes something very trivial.

#30 – _Body_

His body is feverish and his mind is drifting in and out, but Aladdin distinctively recognizes the hand cooling his brow.

#31 – _Sacred_

"Some magi you are," Judal scoffs childishly as he plays with the sleeping boy's braid.

#32 – _Farewells_

When this playtime ends, what will happen to them?

#33 – _World_

"I want to understand this world," Aladdin looks up to meet his gaze, his wide blue eyes reflecting the summer's light like the surface of a calm lake, "I want to understand you too."

#34 – _Formal_

When summer begins, Aladdin is invited to a formal tea party, this one with the Empress of Kou Empire.

#35 – _Fever_

"I heard he had a fever. Poor thing is still young. I am sure he needs a gentle care of a mother." The Empress smiles at Judal, her eyes curving into pretty but dangerous slits.

#36 –_ Laugh_

Judal laughs for a good while – it's just too rich coming from _her_ – but in the dark corner of his mind, he is anxious.

#37 – _Lies_

"That tea party is just a big hoax. _They_ are trying to get you," Judal says as he watches Aladdin faces changes but looks away when he realizes how ugly the fearful expression looks on the kid.

#38 – _Forever_

Aladdin's voice shakes a little as he tries to smile, "I did come to like playing with you. Although you probably wouldn't care. It's too bad that it couldn't last - …."

#39 – _Overwhelmed_

All kinds of emotions swell in Judal chest - anger, anxiety, pride, and vexation - and they make him grab Aladdin's wrist, hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

#40 – _Whisper_

"It doesn't have to."

#41 – _Wait_

Three days before the fateful tea party, they wait until the sun sets and jumps on Judal's magic carpet.

#42 – _Talk_

During the ride, Judal tells Aladdin about his past with Al Sermen, and Aladdin stays close and listens.

#43 – _Search_

Three Kou brothers and even Hakuei reject the Empress's order to conduct search for the two magi, all with a spiteful smile gracing their lips.

#44 – _Hope_

Even if he knows Al Sermen is after them, Judal feels strangely brave; what is this bright fire burning deep in his chest?

#45 – _Eclipse_

When they reach the outskirts of the desert, Judal surprises Aladdin with an agonizing shout and writhing only imaginable to dying persons; meanwhile, the black Rukh dance around them madly.

#46 - _Gravity_

Before the older boy tumbles out of the carpet, Aladdin hugs him tightly and falls down with him.

#47 – _Highway_

"It's okay now. You'll be okay. I will make sure your pain ends now. I will help you find the right path."

#48 – _Unknown_

As the white Rukh start to embrace the two, Aladdin closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Judal's.

#49 – _Lock_

Judal hears the lock in his head shatter and something overflows out of him – or maybe it is him that is freed.

#50 – _Breathe_

What he first sees when he opens his eyes is Aladdin's happy smile, and when he breathes out, he hears himself call out the boy's name.

"Aladdin."

* * *

I have no idea what this is. I am sorry. I am sorry fandom. I mean, I didn't mean to make this romantic, but in the end, it kind of turned out this way. I just hope it still has friendship, brother-like undertone I aimed for.

Also I wish people would write more about Aladdin because he is seriously complex character for a ten year old who likes to motorboat ladies with big boobs.


End file.
